


Still Alive

by TBCat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBCat/pseuds/TBCat
Summary: The Umino clan hails from Uzushio. They have sworn fealty to the Uzumaki Clan.After the kyuubi attack, there is no Uzushio. There is no Uzumaki. And there is no Umino. There is only an adolescent Iruka doing whatever he can to hold on to the remnants of his heritage.So, he petitions to be Naruto’s guardian.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an exploration of the caste system and clan politics idea of the Naruto world based on the idea that the Umino family are from Uzushio and originally served the Uzumaki. (U, U, U!)
> 
> Characters and relevant tags will be added as they actually feature in the story. Im gonna gently explore Iruka's trauma from the Kyuubi attack and such, too, in this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT ON 08102019 for grammar and flow. Changed Iruka's genin teammates.

One of Iruka’s first missions as a genin was a patrol through the ruins of Uzushio. The city, nestled between rocky hills and turbulent whirlpools, was a mix of collapsed towers and pristine spiral mosaics shining in ocean sunlight. Iruka remembers arriving just after midday, when the sun shone blinding off polished seashells and carefully carved stone.

When Kushina Sensei led the team along a careful, circuitous path over the water and through the city proper, the jagged edges of broken timber and burnt remains of spent explosive tags became much more visible. It was one of Iruka’s only memories of Kushina Sensei where she was truly quiet.

She let Iruka explore the shell of the modest Umino Clan house by himself. Iruka tried not to compare the skeletal house to the home waiting in Konoha. Iruka waited patiently in turn when Kushina paid her respects to the remains of the Uzumaki Clan Compound.

In Konoha, Little Uzushio refers to two streets. Most Konoha Shinobi think of Uzu Street, with its seafood and ramen restaurants and the storefront for the Uzumaki Clan’s sealing products. Iruka’s image of Little Uzushio is Mito street, with its sealing-studios, quiet tile square, and neighboring modern houses for the Uzumaki and their vassal clan the Umino. After Kushina Sensei shows Iruka what Uzushio actually looked like, Iruka imagines the ghost of towers instead of trees rising above roofs.

The morning after the Kyuubi attack, Iruka starts his plan with the sunrise. He didn’t sleep. He lay in bed, and thought about what to do, but every time he began to fall asleep he jolted out of a nightmare about redheaded babies in the Uzushio Ruins.

Little Uzushio was on the opposite side of the village from the bulk of the kyuubi damage, and the sun reflecting off of the bright tiling outside seems peaceful and normal. But Iruka couldn’t sleep, and the only reason he layed in his bed is because an ANBU at the doors to the Hokage’s tower said he had to wait till morning to request an audience with the Council.

After the fall of Uzushio, all that remained was a single line of the Uzumaki Clan and Umino Clan. After the kyuubi, the generational line has been narrowed to just one member of each clan left.

Iruka is just a fourteen year old genin, has only been a genin for a year, and won't reach majority until he makes chunin or the age of sixteen. Iruka’s only clan responsibilities were to learn the family seals, and maintain the supplies in the studios. Now, Iruka has to manage the clan’s properties and businesses, if Konoha lets him. Iruka has to raise Naruto as the heir to the Uzumaki Clan and Uzushio, if Konoha even lets him.

Iruka knows that his mother has a set of baby slings next to the couch that she was carefully embroidering with both practical and superstitious seals. He needs a way to carry Naruto if - when his request is approved.

Minato never liked letting the Umino do anything for him. Kushina liked to cook for herself, but she didn’t begrudge the Umino completing housework before she could get to it. Minato, however, declared his office off-limits; partly for Village security, but mostly because he became an embarrassed flailing mess if he thought the Umino family were trying to serve him. Iruka’s father liked to dramatically open doors for Minato in the compound. Kushina always laughed at Minato’s flailing response to the dramatic servitude.

They’re dead. They’re all dead, because the kyuubi broke out of Kushina and the single greatest duty of the remains of Uzushio are to contain the Kyuubi. At any cost, even their life; Iruka’s father, Iruka’s mother, and Kushina Sensei would use all their knowledge of sealing to contain the kyuubi.

Iruka is still wearing the same shirt from the attack. He wipes the wetness away from his eyes and takes a rattling breath. One of the slings is finished, Iruka traces the pattern of Uzushio spirals and identifies the traditional patterns for health and safety. Iruka doesn’t remember the meaning of the fourth seal in the pattern; he thinks it might mean comfort.

The chakra in his hand catches along the active storage seal pattern; it's just a single pocket hidden among the decorative spirals but Iruka is glad he can carry extra supplies for Naruto. Iruka was great at brushwork and carving, but he struggled at the embroidered seals that his mother found relaxing.

She’s dead. His mom is dead, and Naruto's mother is dead, too. Iruka was always going to take care of Naruto, but the absence of Kushina Sensei’s fiery laugh feels like a weight. Iruka isn’t Naruto’s mother, or father, or even an actual blood relative. He’s just a vassal to the Uzumaki, and he was only paired with Naruto due to the generations they were born in.

The last three months Iruka has been shadowing the end of Kushina’s pregnancy and carefully eavesdroping on the lessons on infant care she has been receiving from both strangers and close friends. Kushina Sensei called it an information gathering exercise, and had the rest of the team try and guard the information from him. Iruka doesn’t know if Yugao or Ko survived the disaster.

Iruka swallows down the heavy nausea in his throat, and thinks through the plan he obsessively made all night instead. He rushes towards the Uzumaki House before thinking considering how he isn’t allowed in Minato’s Study. Minato’s study is in the back of the house, and according to the original floor plans it was supposed to be a guest bedroom.

Iruka stops in front of Minato’s door and checks for any obvious traps. Minato is dead; it isn’t his door anymore. Iruka can’t see any physical traps from outside the door. He knows there aren’t any hidden seals; Kushina Sensei made Iruka carry the ink and brushes when she redid all the defensive seals in the house just two months ago.

Iruka turns the handle and swings the door open in one swift motion even as he preemptively rolls to the ground. Nothing happens. Iruka crouches on the ground and repeats the assurances he made to himself last night. Any truly confidential information would have a live guard, according to village protocol. Minato preferred static seals, while Kushina was more likely to use an active and primed trap system. Iruka was just a genin, and if the Hokage had a trap on his home office nothing Iruka did would keep him out of it. Minato had been obsessed with baby proofing the house in the last month anyway. Minato’s study wouldn’t be dangerous.

Minato was dead, and his rule about his study didn’t apply anymore. It was more important that Iruka accessed the Clan Scrolls to get what he needed.

The study was a riotous mess of sealing paper and the cheap office scrolls used for note-taking. A cracked mug sat on the windowsill filled with different writing utensils, and a platter of ink and dirty brushes was left out on the one of the two chairs in the small room. Iruka stood up and walked through the doorway. Nothing happened.

Iruka looked around. He had never been allowed in here before, and Minato always said that the Umino weren’t allowed to clean his office. Iruka assumed he must have liked living in mess before he died, and absently organized the unused papers on the desk by type as he looked around. On the wall next to the door hung a framed picture of Kushina with her three month ultrasound messily taped to its corner. The back wall featured floor to ceiling bookcases, built for different sized scrolls, books, and loose paper.

Iruka carefully stepped to the section of scrolls and looked for the right label. Iruka needed proof that each generation of the Umino Clan served each generation of Uzumaki Clan as advisor and protector. Minato always complained that Konoha’s founding charter provided too many protections for Clan Traditions.

Iruka needed those protections to be allowed to raise Naruto. No one else was alive to do it, even if Iruka was only fourteen. Iruka wouldn’t let Naruto struggle as a ward of the village like he has watched Ebisu struggle, disconnected from his heritage and entirely dependent on the impersonal village rules. Everyone is dead except for Naruto. So, Naruto would become Iruka’s life, now, because he was still alive, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT ON 08102019 for grammar and flow.

The room is ostensibly formal. Dark curtains cling to closed windows, and the afternoon light is blocked in favor of flickering lamplight. Thick carpet muffles the creaking of tired joints and groans of tired brains.

Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen shuffles the scroll in his hand into one of a multitude of unlabeled baskets with restrained violence. He grabs a new scroll with false patience and energy while the council scrambles to prepare for a new topic. 

"Standard form 0401S-C. Petition filed by, Umino Clan, to request information on survivors of, U-," Hiruzen’s dust dry voice cracks like static electricity with surprise, "Uzumaki Clan."

The room tenses like a startled deer, with slow breaths and kunai sharp focus. The Uchiha, predictably, strike first. Uchiha Fugaku doesn't deign to stand before the emergency council. When he speaks, attention is his due as head of one of Konoha's founding clans. "On what grounds does the... Umino Clan request information on the Uzumaki Clan?"

"On grounds of, 'sworn fealty'," Hiruzen’s answer is covered by Hyuuga Hiashi's restrained rumble.

"Are the Uchiha unaware of clan histories? The Umino have sworn fealty to the Uzumaki since the Clan Wars."

Hiruzen refocuses the assembled council; Noble Clan heads and Honored Advisors alike. "The Umino's request is valid, but." Hiruzen says. There is a silence. No one wants to say the obvious.

Shimura Danzo judges each of the council members gathered before striking: "It is clear that this request must be denied for the sake of village security."

Inuzuka Tsume snorts in unrestrained derision. She answers the questioning glares, "And when the Umino Clan confirms that there is an Uzumaki brat running around Konoha? Who's gonna clean up that pissed carpet?"

"Would you rather we hand the jinchuuriki to a foreign-born clan?" Koharu interjects.

"Uzushio was an ally." Sarutobi says.

"Yet Uzumaki Kushina released the kyuubi on the village." Mitokado snaps.

"That's uncalled for!" Tsume snarls.

Sarutobi stands. His chakra, normally unobtrusive, now weighs down on the council like the noon sun; just on the edge of physical perception. His voice is as heavy as the draped curtains behind him. "Kushina and Minato nobly sacrificed themselves for the village. They further sacrificed their only child as the new jinchuuriki. We already determined that we must do everything to protect him, even if we must deny him his heritage. It is too sad that the negatives of this plan must be made so readily apparent."

The council settles into hard backed chairs with straight spines. They are too accomplished of shinobi to bother grumbling. Hiashi takes the time to consider the Hokage's verdict, and then speaks as gently and lethally as any Gentle Fist style strike. "You would set the precedent of interfering with the Clans?" Half the room tenses.

Danzo says, "It was already stated that these are not Konoha Clans."

Aburame Shibi finally speaks up, "Your argument is flawed. Because; Uzushio was an ally and Konoha accepted Uzushio refugees in good faith." The room is filled with half-glances and lidded stares. The clans are insular and protective of their rights.

Fugaku speaks, "It is one thing to seal the identity of the jinchuuriki as a village secret. But for the Hokage to strip an individual of their clan rights without approval from the associated Clan Head is an infringement of the original Konoha Charter." His focused black eyes bear down on Hiruzen.

"The Hokage can do whatever he needs to keep the village safe," Danzo says.

"This is not Kiri!" Tsume argues, "The clans are a necessary part of the Shinobi forces in Konoha, and we can't just start ignoring clan rights whenever it's convenient!"

"Clan Head Inuzuka is right. Because, approximately seventy eight percent of the Konoha Shinobi Forces are affiliated with a clan. We must speak with the Umino Clan representative. Because, we need more information on their rights to access the Uzumaki child." Aburame looks away from the assembled shinobi. He is wearing sunglasses despite the limited indoor lighting.

Hiruzen frowns. The smoke from his pipe thickens the air. "Very well. Let’s speak with Umino."

* * *

Someone knocks on the front door. Iruka looks up from his messy transcriptions of the clan scrolls and hastily sets paper and ink to the side.

“The Umino Representative is asked to appear before the Council,” the chunin at the door says as soon as Iruka appears.

Iruka is the Umino Representative. He is clan representative because his parents are dead and he is the last Umino. As soon as he reaches majority he will be the Umino Clan Head with a seat on the General Council. Iruka’s mother handled all the General Council meetings before. His father didn’t have the patience to listen and vote on different generalised legislation concerning the village's logistical operations, but his mother always got passionate about business tax laws. She is dead.

“Yes, uh, right away!” Iruka says. He waits to see if the Chunin has any other messages, but the man leaves without another word.

* * *

Iruka steps into the council room before he can freeze up. He changed into a formal kimono, but Iruka can feel dirt in his hair and knows his fingers are ink stained. The door swings shut behind him and takes the sunlight with it. Iruka looks at the candelabra sitting on the table and ignores the Noble Clans’ much more elaborate formal kimonos, and the dark stare of Hokage Sarutobi. Belatedly, he bows like his parents taught him was appropriate for clan functions.

Minato is dead. Sarutobi must have retaken the Hokage seat, then. “This is the Umino Clan? A child in the springtime of youth?” Iruka doesn’t look up. The voice is obviously speaking rhetorically, and it is easier for him to hide his flaming emotions when his eyes can trace the patterns in the maroon rug. He recognizes a basic Kusa-seal weaving pattern for peace that his mother always called useless.

“Obviously. Because, many lives have recently been lost.” Someone says. Iruka doesn’t think about those words. He is Clan Representative. He must honor the Umino and answer the council’s questions.

The Hokage speaks up, “Please, address the council. You submitted form 0401S-C?” His voice is thick with smoke and age and power. Iruka cannot believe that he is doing this. He is fourteen. Iruka stops and thinks about the Hokage’s words. Iruka submitted the initial hearing paperwork to discuss the Uzumaki survivors - survivor; Naruto. If there is a single Uzumaki left, then the Umino Clan still has a reason to exist.

“I- I requested information on any surviving members of the Uzumaki Clan,” Iruka answers.

An intimidatingly handsome man looks down on Iruka. His outer robe is embroidered with multiple Uchiha Fans. He says, “Obviously. We read that much. Why did you request such information?”

Iruka stares at his shoulders. Iruka can't look him in the eyes, but his question is so surprising. Iruka’s parents are dead. He is the only one left to carry on his family duty. Iruka has let the silence stretch out. He speaks, “The Umino family serves the Uzumaki Clan. I now have to, I have to fulfill my duty.”

The council looks at each other. Iruka sees entire conversations being held in a language of eyebrows. The Hokage doesn’t look away from Iruka. “Why does the council need to know? I have the right to this information.”

An elder with bandages wrapped around half his body answers, “The Umino Clan has requested information on another clan for no discernable reason. It is the council’s job to protect the citizens of Konoha.” He looks at The Hokage as he speaks. Iruka clenches his fists.

“I gave you a reason. It is the Umino’s job to protect the members of the Uzumaki Clan.” Iruka speaks. The horizontal scar across his nose itches and his face feels hot. He keeps his back straight and his fists clenched at his side. The Hokage raises a hand to silence the gathered council members.

Then, he speaks directly to Iruka. “You are a child. How can you care for another when you are still learning how to care for yourself?” Iruka breathes through the desperation that floods his gut. His tongue is dry and stuck to the roof of his mouth. Here he stands before the strongest shinobi in Konoha, possibly the world, and he is alone, alone, alone.

“Village law states that genin are legally adults,” Iruka must answer. There is no other Umino to speak for him. “I have successfully completed many missions for the village, including child care,” Iruka says, “It is my right and responsibility to care for Naruto Uzumaki according to the Clan Laws of the Uzumaki and Umino.” Iruka’s voice and hand shakes as he pulls a crumpled set of documentation from his breast pocket and offers it forward. The silence in the room stiffens and sharpens at Iruka’s declaration.

“How do you know Uzumaki is even alive?” the bandaged elder asks. Iruka’s blood turns to ice.

“He,” Iruka says, “he must be! Are you saying he isn’t?” Iruka hears a roaring growl. He thinks it might be the panic in his brain. Or maybe it's the sudden looming Inuzuka Clan Head, but Iruka doesn't have time to react before Hokage Sarutobi speaks.

“Thank you, Umino. I believe we understand the situation now,” he says, “Please wait outside while we check our records.” Iruka stumbles out into the bare hallway and collapses against the wall. He might be hyperventilating. It's hard to remember the breathing exercises Kushina Sensei taught him. She is dead, so he can’t ask for another lesson, though.

* * *

As soon as the doors slide shut Tsume starts yelling. “What the hell? ‘Check our records’? Just give Umino the brat and be done with it!”

Hiruzen raises an eyebrow until Tsume rolls her eyes and sits down. “I wanted my council’s opinion. Is that so wrong?” he asks.

“Can this child even be trusted to raise the jinchuuriki without accidentally killing it?” Koharu dryly asks.

“He’s a ninja,” Tsume answers flatly, “and pups practically raise themselves.”

“I think you’re missing the point,” Danzo interrupts, “It would be better to convince Umino that the jinchuuriki died so that it could be properly raised as an asset to the village.”

“Danzo,” Hiruzen admonishes.

“Don’t be soft, Hokage,” Danzo coughs, “the boy isn't any other child, but rather a weapon of Konoha.”

“While Danzo is right that the jinchuuriki is a weapon,” Hiashi says, “I refuse to support separating the Umino and Uzumaki Clans. It sets a terrible precedent.”

“I suppose you would understand the need for a clan of servants,” Fugaku mutters.

“The Umino Representative provided documentation of their Clan Laws,” Hiashi growls, “and Umino must have access to Uzumaki to fulfill his duties.” He stabs a hand at the papers on the table. The paper is good quality and doesn’t make an aggressive crinkly sound to Hiashi’s subtle disappointment.

“The solution is obvious,” says Shibi, “because, Umino will need help to raise the child, anyway.” It is impossible to see Shibi’s eyes, but his head isn’t even facing anyone at the table.

“If Umino needs help, anyway,” Danzo argues, “then we shouldn’t give him the jinchuuriki!”

“You misunderstand,” Shibi says flatly, “because, Umino can handle the jinchuuriki’s emotional needs while the village provides the necessary shinobi training.” A beetle crawls out of Shibi’s collar and up into his hair. The air is silent and stuffy.

Hiruzen ignores the breath half the group takes to prepare a comment and speaks instead, “Very well. Bring back Umino, I’ve made my decision.”

* * *

“You are being assigned a long term mission,” Hiruzen explains. His hand draws quick, fluid strokes over a blank mission scroll. “As the primary caretaker of Uzumaki Naruto. Mission Payment and Expenses are to be handled by the Umino Clan. Your movements are to be restricted to inside the village. An ANBU team will be assigned to both your person and Uzumaki Naruto. The Village of Konoha will provide medical checkups and treatments for Uzumaki Naruto, as needed. The Village of Konoha will provide shinobi training for Uzumaki Naruto at our discretion. The highest ranking seals expert inside the Village of Konoha will have access to Uzumaki Naruto at all times-”

“As the Umino Representative, I am currently the highest ranking seals expert in Konoha,” Iruka blurts out. He covers his mouth at the interruption. Its true, though. His family, Minato, and even Kushina Sensei are all dead. Iruka remembers stories about Minato’s own sensei having knowledge about sealing, but he wasn’t in the village. Iruka barely remembers the basic family sealing alphabet, and he was now the village expert.

Hiruzen looks at Iruka for a long moment. His face is blank and unreadable. “Very well,” he says. The observing council don’t mutter, but they do shift in their seats. “You should be aware that Uzumaki Naruto has the kyuubi sealed inside him, and is the new jinchuuriki. An additional duty of yours will be to monitor and upkeep his seal until which time the jinchuuriki receives proper training. This will count as an S-rank mission; the knowledge of which must not leave this room. In fact, the identity of Konoha's jinchuuriki is to be sealed as a village secret and enforced through execution if necessary.”

Iruka wasn’t sure he was breathing. They were going to give him Naruto! “Yes, Hokage,” he said with a reverent bow.

Hiruzen made a series of hand signs that didn’t match Konoha Standard, and Iruka carefully didn’t jump when two ANBU were suddenly flanking him. “Racoon, please escort Umino home,” Hiruzen said, “and Owl, deliver Uzumaki to the Umino residence.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am super late with this update. The different characters introduced really fought me. And I kept having to pause to research a potential plothole or piece of worldbuilding. And I had to rewrite a couple of scenes for continuity. And and and. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING  
> Implied homophobia

Naruto is large, and loud, and Iruka doesn't know if Naruto is actually cute or not. Iruka still can't imagine letting anyone else care for the infant. He traces simplified seal bases against Naruto's silky smooth skin, and marvels as Naruto responds to his touch. He knows that they're simple reflexes to grasp objects and root for food shared by every infant. Iruka is still convinced that Naruto is his salvation. 

He inherited his mother's lungs, and cries for food as if he is shouting across a battlefield. His baby hair is a coppery blend of his blonde father and his red-headed mother. Iruka selfishly hopes that Naruto's hair will darken as he grows. For now, he carefully fits a dark red beanie onto his head. The house holds an eclectic mix of baby supplies: whatever household items Iruka's parents wanted to hand-make, whatever items Minato impulse bought during sporadic bouts of anxiety, and a small stash of both baby formula and breast milk Kushina pumped herself. Iruka flushes at that horrific memory even as he tries to calculate how much food he has for Naruto. He doesn't have much more. He hasn't left the house for a week.

Iruka doesn't bother trying to find or notify his hidden ANBU guard. Kushina liked to mess with them, but just noticing them was always beyond Iruka's abilities without her direct help. Instead, he makes obvious preparations for a trip into the village. Naruto is already asleep in a sling, breath reassuringly steady against Iruka's pulse. Iruka wasn't able to imagine placing Naruto into his crib. He needs Naruto in his hands or against his body whenever he can. 

Iruka opens the front door to see company waiting outside. They have to be waiting for him, because Iruka was exiting the private door of the Umino House. Also, it's Yugao Uzuki and she was always vaguely intimidated by Minato. 

"You're alive," Iruka chokes out. He can feel the tears gathering in his eyes. Yugao opens her arms, and Iruka gratefully accepts the opportunity to collect himself. At least one member of his genin team is still alive. He doesn't have time to grieve his losses or celebrate what he still has. 

"Sorry," Yugao says, continuing before Iruka can stop her, "I didn't have a chance to see you immediately." 

"No!" Iruka says. He isn't sure that he means it. "I didn't search you out, either."

"You had a responsibility that came first," Yugao says evenly, carefully glancing down at Naruto awkwardly squeezed between them. "I just had to deal with a job offer." She surreptitiously glances to the side, and quirks a brow meaningfully. Yugao has some level of ability as a sensor, which is more than Iruka can achieve without assistance from a specialized jutsu. 

Iruka connects her meaning. "You-" Yugao places a hand over Iruka's mouth. 

"Hopefully, I'll see you again sooner than I expected. But this might be our last time seeing  _ each other _ for a while." Yugao glances down at Naruto again. 

ANBU. Yugao was scouted for ANBU recruitment. She was likely under consideration before. Now that Konoha's shinobi ranks were decimated and Kushina wasn't around to be a protective sensei, her assignment must have been fast-tracked. 

Yugao would be successful. "I'm happy for you," Iruka says, as he carefully boxes up the protesting rage and betrayal in the back of his mind. 

Yugao accepts Iruka's words with a hesitant nod. "Can I join you?" She asks. "I don't know how long my next mission will be."

"Yes, of course, please," Iruka says. He steps off his front step with one arm wrapped protectively around Naruto and the other holding the strap to a slim diaper bag. "I don't know when I will next leave the village myself. I mean, well, I have to manage our properties myself, and all." Iruka remembers Sarutobi's heavy gaze as he assigned Iruka his mission. He would accept ten times over in exchange for Naruto.

Yugao doesn't even blink at the double-talk. Iruka trusts that she still understood; she was always the best member of their genin team. They walk through a barely noticeable alleyway onto Uzu Street. The storefronts are dusty, and the doors obviously haven't been opened since the attack. Iruka just needs to grab the account books and miscellaneous business papers to try and sort out which businesses he can afford to keep open, or hire workers for, or sell entirely. 

Yugao preemptively hands Iruka a kunai as they step towards the first storefront. Iruka gently pokes a bead of blood from his fingertip and watches as the pain becomes visible in a swell of enchanting ruby red. The seals etched into the door knob accepts Iruka's blood and overrides the lock with a click. 

Yugao stays by the door for the first two stores. Iruka weaves between shelves and behind counters in search of the papers he needs. At the third store -a popular ramen stand that doesn't actually have locks- Yugao follows close enough to speak.

"Even if you can sort through all of this on your own how will you track down the necessary civilians with," she pauses, "him?"

"I can hire genin, if I need to," Iruka bites out. He is technically a clan head and a business owner. "Why did you call Naruto that?"

"I wasn't sure of his name," Yugao says gently. She only ever pretends to be gentle. Yugao is a kunoichi who successfully completed both academy training and the direct instruction of the Hot-blooded Habanero. She will soon become an ANBU. Yugao is often calm, and steady as a blade, but she is only gentle when she sheathes her sharp edges to appear presentable for civilian clients. 

"Did you hear," Yugao asks after a long, tense pause. 

Iruka doesn't actually believe that she is changing the subject. "I've been distracted," he says, with a hint of affected self-deprecation. 

"Haven't we all been," Yugao politely demures. "Hokage Sarutobi has sealed the identity of the Konoha jinchuuriki," she says, and continues, "current and past, to all who are not officially provided access to the information by the Hokage himself." Iruka's mouth hangs open at the potential legal implications of such a broad reaching decision. "Punishable by death, if necessary." 

They walk in silence to their next stop. The last store Iruka needs to visit is a civilian stationary shop. Iruka waits until they are inside to make his point. "Purple hair is the third most uncommon color in Konoha," he says, "and yet you do nothing to disguise or restrain it on missions." He truly believes that Yugao is skilled enough to keep her hair loose and long if she wants. Ko has certainly always been envious of the length of her hair. His point, though, is that even village secrets are pointless if the truth is obvious to anyone willing to observe it. 

"Red is the second," Yugao finishes, "and blonde is the first." Her lips twitch up in a small smile. "I can't wait to see what color Naruto's hair settles as." Iruka takes a breath and rubs Naruto's copper fuzz with helpless affection. "I like my hair, and you already know that Kushina sensei warned us never to leave an enemy behind unless you want them to spread stories. I just think it's interesting that that was the Hokage's response to the public outcry at the jinchuuriki letting loose the kyuubi to attack the village."

Iruka's blood flashes hot, then chills, and then seems to rush to his head and pound through his ears like the drums of war. "What?" Yugao takes Iruka's elbow and carefully steers him out of the store. Iruka kicks the door on his way out. "That's bulshit! The complete idiocy!" He doesn't have time to continue his rant or force Yugao to stop him from saying anything politically dangerous. Instead, Naruto wakes up with a start and racausly joins Iruka in yelling. Iruka bites his tongue and chokes down his rage. 

It takes a while to settle Naruto down. Soon, he is drooling on the front of Iruka's shirt and grasping Yugao's finger in curiosity. Iruka and Yugao walk arm in arm out of Little Uzushio and into the village proper. "I need more formula. And groceries in general," Iruka says tightly. Yugao nods agreeably.

Yugao steers. The market is still busy and crowded, but now the bartering has a frantic edge in the middle of Konoha's recovery. Iruka eyes the stalls on the street and notices that only Land of Fire merchants are present; Konoha must have barred entry to any foreigners. Iruka tries to make polite small talk with the merchants that his family dealt with most frequently. They are kind when they see Yugao and Iruka, and then their eyes move down to Naruto and their bodies stiffen. Their language becomes sharp, and their bodies stiff, and their prices absurdly high. Yugao forcefully pushes Iruka into a shadowed alcove of the street before his temper can explode.

"Stop trying to force through the issue. Go inside one of the stores; they usually have set prices," Yugao orders, "I'll see what I can get you out here if you tell me what you need."

Iruka chews on his anger for a long moment before releasing a long breath. He can feel his jaw forcibly relax. "Everything," Iruka says, "Anything. I'll pay you back."

"Don't worry about it," Yugao deflects. "There," she says, "you can get something for Naruto at that toy store." The storefront is brightly painted with a bell over the door, but the inside looks empty compared to the frantic energy of the market. A large, handwritten sign over the window advertises a closing sale. Iruka is certain that he should be saving money, but the idea of buying something as happy and frivolous as a toy is so appealing. He acquiesces to Yugao's order. 

The toy store is small, or rather it is crowded with shelves of   toys for a variety of ages. Iruka drifts until he finds the infant toys in the corner. A crawl mat is spread on the floor and toy mobiles hang off the edge of shelves for babies to sample, but Iruka clutches Naruto closer instead of exposing him to who-knows-what germs. Naruto gurgles and waves his hands through the air. 

Iruka browses a section of stuffed animals. Some are plain, and others have mirrors or teething rings or other arcane attachments added. Iruka picks up a bright green frog with stitched eyes and hands made of a soft, chewable plastic. Naruto grabs onto the toy happily when Iruka waves it in reach, and Iruka smiles fondly in response. He hasn't gone through the household budget yet. He ignores the price tag.

A footstep scuffs to a sudden stop behind Iruka, and Iruka turns with a protective arm around Naruto. His hand is reaching for a weapons pouch that he isn't wearing, but ANBU haven't ransacked the shop yet. Iruka relaxes his stance with a nervous laugh and processes who surprised him. Hyuuga Ko stares at Iruka from the other end of the aisle.

"Ko!" Iruka says. He moves the frog before it can fall out of Naruto's weak grip. "You must have heard about Sensei," he states, "but Yugao is fine! She's in the market right now." He stares at the handbasket of infant toys Ko is carrying. 

"Umino," Ko says formally. He doesn't close the distance between them. "I am glad that Yugao is still well." 

Iruka eyes Ko with wary confusion. "Are you okay?" He asks. "The- the Hyuuga compound wasn't badly damaged?"

"The Hyuuga have been fortunate through this disaster," Ko says after an uncomfortable pause. 

Iruka can feel the irritation and exhaustion of the past month crawling up the back of his neck in an angry flush. "What brings you to this store?" He asks with careful control. "I'm shopping for Uzumaki Naruto, for whom I've taken guardianship." It's hard to track a Hyuuga's line of sight when their bloodline has changed their eye into an unfocused band pale mirror of the world instead of the usual pupil and iris. Iruka has trained and sparred frequently enough to read Ko. Ko refuses to look directly at Naruto. 

"I'm here shopping," Ko says formally, "if you would excuse me, Mr. Umino."

Iruka can feel the burn of indignation spread out from the scar that crosses his nose. "Oh, did you knock some poor girl up?" He asks, bitingly. Ko grits his teeth and freezes in place. "When's the bastard due?" Iruka drives the barb home mercilessly. 

"Shut your mouth!" Ko commands. He strides forward to crowd into Iruka's space. "I would never dishonor my clan in that way," Ko starts.

"Oh, I forgot, it's not like you could get it up for a girl, is it," Iruka interrupts. 

"Don't be so blatantly hypocritical, traitor," Ko snaps back.

"Traitor?" Iruka raises his voice in offended incredulity, "I'm not the one acting like my teammates are trash!"

"Any enemy of Konoha is less than trash!" Ko challenges. His cheeks are flushed in anger and his breath is fast. 

"Are you calling me an enemy of Konoha?" Iruka challenges loudly. He can feel the blood rushing through his head melt his rational thinking into a bitter flow of lava ready to burst from his mouth. 

"I'm saying," the words jam in Ko's throat before he pushes them out with the hurt and anger bubbling in his gut. "Everyone is saying that the Jinchuuriki set the Kyuubi on Konoha." His voice cracks.

"Everyone is an idiot!" Iruka screeches, "and if you believe them then the Ko I trained with as a genin must have died in the attack." Iruka wants to hit something, can feel his nails digging into his palm as he makes a fist. 

Ko freezes. The fiery indignation that fueled his words ices over into cool determination. "For my clan, which is something that you have always understood, I cannot be friends with the guardian of the jinchuuriki," Ko asserts with a cutting hiss. "I have been assigned to the lifelong protection of the unborn Hyuuga heir, and their life is my priority. Their reputation is more important than any past I may have had."

"Get out," Iruka starts looking for the counter to pay for Naruto's toy. "Or move, just. I can't even look at you." Ko slides around Iruka and vanishes down the other end of the aisle. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that Iruka is a teenager trying to process grief, run a household, and adjust to raising a child. In canon he is known to express his emotions outwardly and have a tsmper within thd village. He and Ko get into a fight and make a lot of insinuations (about each other if you want to read for some characterization?) Including Iruka referencing Ko's sexuality with a negative implication. Iruka was inappropriate to do that. 
> 
> Naruto is around a month old. Hinata will be born when Naruto is around 2 month. 
> 
> So yeah, in the Still Alive verse Uzuki Yugao, Umino Iruka, and Hyuuga Ko were all a genin team under Uzumaki Kushina. On a meta level this allows me a lot more flexibility with these characters and doesn't conflict with canon in any particular ways that I could determine. (As opposed to a more fun teammate like Guy, or Anko, or etc.) Also its a team that would have made sense; Kushina should have been a sensei, Umino is her retainer so politics, Ko is a member of the main house, but is distant enough from the inheriting line that he fulfills a similar clan position to the Umino, and Yugao balances the gender and talent ratios. They were theoretically a track and capture team (seals, byakugan, and non-specialized talent).
> 
> This chapter helped establish some of the current setting and introduce some characters and plot points.

**Author's Note:**

> So at the start of this story Iruka would be a Genin just barely approaching chunin level. He somewhat lacks in areas of leadership skills and direct combat.


End file.
